<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Absence by Jinsai_ish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255487">Absence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinsai_ish/pseuds/Jinsai_ish'>Jinsai_ish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinsai_ish/pseuds/Jinsai_ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this drabble for an lj meme. It's based on a comment made in one of the earlier volumes where Eiji asks Ash if he ever had a girlfried. Well, Ash says yes but...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Absence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yo, Ash!" The greeting died in Shorter's mouth when the 16-year old tossed him the flask, those jade-green eyes red around the rims. The Chinese gang leader took a shot, throat burning. He hesitated. "Your lady friend?"</p><p>Ash replied with a curt nod, holding his hand out for the flask.</p><p>"Shit man." His throat burned again. This time it wasn't from the vodka. "You – she – really.." He sat next to Ask. "Was something."</p><p>The blond's voice was hoarse. "Yeah." His shoulder thudded against Shorter's, the two teens sitting for some time, flask and silence passing back and forth between them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>